As Time Passes
Community The longer and more you play this game time passes you reflect on things done what could of done better, should I of went to war with this person? , what would have happened if I was allies with these guys instead? Did I choose the right path in my decision makings or could I of done something better? As you read those words you thought about times in the game that related to these things and thought of the many friends or enemies you have made inside the game, we all do cherish each moment good or bad as we had fun laughing, getting mad, destroying a faction or getting whipped out our selves; but in the end what was there? There was the players our friends to talk to we all have put a part into helping people in game or outside the game as friendships grew, maybe someone wanted help cause they were getting doubled teamed by 2 factions you helped them out as were friends and know they would of done the same for you, or it could of even been they were having real life problems and you talked to them to help them out in game or over another chatting tool. Many of the players have known each other for a very long time having tight circles and when a new person came around they felt left out not knowing the old stories , or other simple knowledge , was always 2 types of people the ones that were always willing to help these guys out to get the basics down or share the history of the past with them and they would listen enthrilled, and there was the other people who would poke fun not trying to help them, but they always did find the good people that would help them out, that should be the most important thing in any game, ya we might have to fight each other , go to war with one another this should go in a positive way tho of course there is the fun in game roleplaying taunting as long as it is for fun and not taken to a serious note and is all in fun that is how game should be everyone having fun even if having to kill one another in PVP or the worldmap in the end we can still be friends and not stress over a game as that is all it is, what I'm getting at if have taken time to read this far is that community should always be there for one another it is what helps a game grow and playerbase have fun if we can all have fun and at the end of the day even tho you have no land left and still shake hands with the enemy knowing hey you did a good job you fought very good we shall see how this plays out tomorrow that is a plus. Now for this week I want you to reflect and think on things from past that were not the best achievements of yours, and think should I of played it out like that? Three things want to see or at least try to do this week # Have fun when playing and try to show everyone a good time # If see any new players show some dignity as a older player and help them out teach them what you know # More positive vibes congratulating people on wins, winning a land or just general you are a good player care to teach me? Thank you for taking time to read this there will be new additions each week so try to keep up and pay attention you might learn something or reflect on something.